


Love’s Philosophy

by achildofyavanna (Minionfromthedark)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Trans Bilbo Baggins, Trans Character, sweet and quick, trans character written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/achildofyavanna
Summary: Bilbo comes home earlier from a business trip. The last time he had done so, he had found his ex in bed with someone else. When he hears moaning from his bedroom, it seems his fears might become true once more. Then he actually opens his bedroom to a sight he had really not expected - Thorin with his cock out and his face buried in one of Bilbo's shirts.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Love’s Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> for context: Bilbo works as a gardener, he's close to fourty, and Thorin is in his mid-twenties, hence the comment about Thorin's age.
> 
> title taken from the same poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley

Bilbo sighed as he opened the door to his flat and stepped into his foyer. Not a second after he had put down his bag, his cat, Smaug, already came running, presumably to complain to him about the guest and to get some pets.

Thorin must have fed him well or otherwise he wouldn’t have acted this friendly. Yes, what about Thorin? Where was his boyfriend hiding? He found his jacket hanging on the peg and put his own right next to it. It all felt very domestic and had Bilbo smiling.

Walking through his rooms, he had to admit that Thorin had taken good care of everything. None of his plants had wilted, and nowhere had too much dust gathered. He was sure that Thorin would have cleaned the rest, too, since he had expected Bilbo to come home later.

Bilbo frowned as he didn’t find his boyfriend in the living room. The guest room was empty, too, and the door to the bathroom wasn’t locked. But as he walked by his bedroom, he heard the first moan.

It felt as if someone had shocked him with a cold bucket of water, and he grew pale. And he had been so sure that Thorin was different, that he had actually fallen in love with the man. Bilbo had dreamt of a future for them both, for fuck’s sake!

As he put a hand on the door handle, the moaning got louder. And…had he just heard his name? Was Thorin unhappy that they weren’t having sex yet and let off steam with another person? Did he imagine Bilbo while they did it?

Slowly, he pressed down on the handle. A voice in the back of his head told him that he could only hear Thorin’s noises. But that was impossible, wasn’t it?

The scene that awaited him, he wouldn’t have been able to imagine in his wildest dreams. Thorin laid on Bilbo’s bed with the face first, and his nose buried in one of Bilbo’s shirts. He was supporting himself on his elbows and knees to better grip his hard cock with one of his hands.

Bilbo’s mouth went dry. It seemed to have been a spontaneous thing, because the basket with the dirty laundry was still sitting on the ground beside the bed and Thorin had only opened his fly to better stroke himself. 

He had to support himself with one hand on the doorframe so that he wouldn’t fall. His knees had grown terribly weak, and a familiar warmth was gathering low in his stomach, making him want to rub his thighs together.

Instead, he held up his free hand in front of his mouth to stifle his whimper, but it must have been loud enough that Thorin startled and looked up, blushing a bright red as he saw Bilbo standing there in the doorway.

For a while, they only stared at each other in astonishment, but when Bilbo made a step towards the bed, Thorin twisted and laid down on his back, letting go of his throbbing length. What a shame, Bilbo thought to himself.

The young man swallowed thickly and couldn’t look at his boyfriend in his embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Bilbo. I didn’t think you’d be back so soon and of course I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy like that. I…”

He didn’t get any further, because Bilbo had supported himself with his knee on the side of the bed and taken his face into his hands. Once he had kissed Thorin to his satisfaction, breathless, he mumbled: “What a nice surprise. Have you done that before? Masturbating and moaning my name while you think of me?”

Bilbo threw his other leg over Thorin’s hips to better lean over him as the young man nodded. “You wanted to wait with being intimate, so I… took care of myself like that. Normally, I’d do that at home, but I missed you so much…” he sighed, obviously still very embarrassed but without the panicky undertone in his voice from before when Bilbo had caught him. “I’ll just…” he mumbled and reached down to put himself away.

But Bilbo gently swatted that hand to the side to grip the cock himself. They both moaned at the contact and Bilbo buried his face in Thorin’s neck. “Let me. I’ve been thinking about this, too,” he murmured and worked on a nice love bite. He knew how much his boyfriend loved it when other people could see that he belonged to Bilbo and that Bilbo had chosen him.

Thorin sighed out in relief and contentment, threw his head back to offer Bilbo more space to do his magic. One hand wandered into those dirty blond locks, the other began rhythmically kneading his boyfriend’s ass. The moan from the gardener vibrated through his whole body and only let him move his hips harder into the wonderful caresses.

It didn’t take long, and Thorin might have been more embarrassed about the quick end if he hadn’t already been ready to come before Bilbo had surprised him. His breathing turned into panting as he squirmed more and more, his body wound tight. He grabbed Bilbo’s face and pulled it up to kiss him desperately. “Bilbo,” he breathed between kisses, “I... I… ah!”

The gardener only hummed and pressed kisses all over his face as Thorin came with a loud groan, eyes squeezed shut. Bilbo gently kept on stroking him until he had no more left to give and collapsed into the bedding.

He wiped over his face with both of his hands, only to peek through the gaps of his fingers to see Bilbo licking his skin clean. “That was…” Thorin mumbled but could only shake his head. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s never felt so wonderful with anyone. Thank you, Bilbo.”

The gardener grinned smugly, even though the heat in his body had intensified. He had abstained from his own orgasm to better concentrate on Thorin, but now he was supporting himself with his knees next to Thorin’s hips and began opening his own trousers. The curiosity and returning hunger in Thorin’s eyes didn’t let him be embarrassed about it.

He had just pulled his trousers down to his hips before Thorin turned them both and Bilbo landed on his back. Thorin looked at him with a question in his eyes and Bilbo nodded. Impatiently, he tugged trousers and underwear down and carelessly threw them to the side and off the bed. He laid down between Bilbo’s legs and put his big hands on the other’s hips.

“Can you show me what you like?” he asked, slowly licking over his lower lip. “I don’t know where to start, if I’m being honest.”

Bilbo took a deep breath und reached down with one hand to spread his lips with two fingers and stroke the pink flesh between them. He sighed as he caressed the space underneath his clitoris and over his hole, spreading the substance that gathered there.

Under Thorin’s intense gaze, Bilbo’s shaky fingertips stroked over his clit, at first softly, then with more intent. He moaned as he looked down into his boyfriend’s face. “I like it the most here. Play with me here and I’ll- ah!” He almost yelped as Thorin touched him there with his rough thumb. “Yes, harder, more,” he murmured and pressed against that caress.

Thorin began with circular movements, like the ones he had seen his boyfriend do und had to swallow hard as he saw the redness spread in a pretty blush all over what he could see of Bilbo’s body.

After a few moments of that, Bilbo gently shoved that wonderful hand away again to catch his breath. Thorin looked up in confusion, but Bilbo was already burying his hands in his wavy hair. “Would you, uhm, with your mouth?” he asked almost shyly, but Thorin only moaned and gripped for his hips again.

Enthusiastically, Thorin moved closer and let his tongue lick from Bilbo’s hole up to his clit where he wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves and sucked, only lightly, and, as Bilbo tugged at his hair in encouragement, with more strength. 

He repeated that a few times until Bilbo had moaned himself hoarse, his thighs twitching whenever Thorin’s beard dragged across the sensitive skin there. “I’m almost…” he murmured in a voice deep with arousal.

Thorin let out a groan and shivered, goosebumps appearing on his naked skin. The sound traveled straight through Bilbo’s clit, currently played with like it was the most delicious thing his boyfriend had ever tasted, and his back bowed as a powerful orgasm tore through him.

Wetness hit Thorin’s face as Bilbo whimpered and spasmed around nothing, his thick thighs pulling him closer by the shoulders. Thorin happily stayed where he was and licked up what he could of the mess.

That was, until Bilbo’s body relaxed, and he gently tugged at Thorin’s hair to make him let up. He did so and roughly wiped over beard and mouth to get rid of the excess come from his boyfriend, only to clean his hand on the bedding without a care.

Heavy breaths passed his lips as he crawled up Bilbo’s body to kiss him gently, his thumbs drawing circles into his love handles. He was already half hard again but right then, he was happy to see the always so prim and proper gentleman properly disheveled.

“Thank you, Thorin,” Bilbo sighed and smiled blissfully. At least, until he stretched and came into contact with a strip of hot skin, only for his lips to form a mischievous curve. “Again? Sometimes I forget how young you are.”

Thorin smiled with him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We don’t have to go further,” he assured him softly. “How about a shower instead? You’ve had a long day.”

“Hmmm,” Bilbo hummed and slowly let out the breath he had been holding. “No, right now, I’d like you to take me. If you’d like to, I mean.”

Thorin’s eyes went as wide as his supper plates and Bilbo had to laugh quietly at the sight. “Are you sure?” the young man asked between the kisses he rained down on his boyfriend’s face, but his length was already hardening again at the thought alone.

The gardener closed his eyes and enjoyed the caresses for a while, then he opened them again. He turned his head and kissed Thorin right on that big nose of his. “Very sure. It’s been a while for me, that’s true, but I miss the feeling of being connected to someone like that.”

Thorin smiled in excitement and quickly shoved a pillow beneath Bilbo’s hips. “Then I’ll do my best,” he promised Bilbo with a silly wink, and only smiled brighter as the man laughed, affection shining out of his eyes at the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment! I'd love to talk to you guys!


End file.
